<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Still Unbroken by Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881642">You're Still Unbroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings/pseuds/Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings'>Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Noblesse (Manhwa), Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi gets an actual good father and a family full of nobles and human experiment subjects too, Akechi's mother lives, DDLC girls show up too because I have an otp, Dad-Takeo Au, F/M, Gen, Good Akechi Goro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings/pseuds/Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Takeo met a woman by chance. Unburdened by knowledge of a game being played by Gods far above them, neither could know how fate has changed because of this single night. Neither could know that Suki Akechi was supposed to have died, leaving her son vulnerable. But then she didn't. What will change because of this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Akechi and Suki Akechi, Goro Akechi and Takeo, Goro Akechi and his mother, Goro Akechi/Sayori, Takeo/Suki Akechi, Takeo/my OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning for mentions of a suicide attempt</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the italization issues fixed. It should look much better now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The world around Takeo was a muted mess of colors and sounds. He tried to remember what had happened beforehand that had led him to this predicament, but came up empty. He felt the phantom sensation of lanky arms picking him up and supporting him under the shoulders. He was stumbling along slowly… and he wanted to speak, but found that he couldn’t. He lost strength in his legs. The muted colors and sounds suddenly disappeared. All was dark. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then all was white, and Takeo was bathed in bright white light. The light seemed to shrink and multiply, dotting the once dark void with a million points of light. Takeo was walking… and wondered why. Dark shapes and shadows filled the horizon, and he felt solid ground beneath his feet. He was walking in a city somewhere, he concluded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Next came the sounds. It was overwhelming at first, a bunch of intrusive little noises that invaded him all at once. The honking of cars, the sound of other people walking, and they were speaking… in Japanese. Why did he find that so surprising? Where had he been before this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So Takeo continued to walk, getting used to the sounds of the city, and absorbing information, as was his habit. There was money in his pocket, and he suddenly remembered why he was walking. Hammer had wanted him to get some food from a store nearby. He should get going before DA-5 gets impatient. He began to walk faster… only for a new sound to invade his ears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Somewhere nearby… someone was crying. Looking around, Takeo traced the noise and found that it was coming from a nearby alley. Against his better judgement, he walked closer to investigate further. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three shapes became three people in the alleyway. One person was a young woman, pinned against the wall and slumped over. She was the one crying. The other two people were a pair of grisly men, leering at her with a lust in their eyes. One reached out a hand and with barely any effort at all, ripped open the front of her shirt. Several white buttons fell and bounced off the ground, making a deafening clang in Takeo’s ears as shock overtook him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman whimpered, before trying to move her arms free. But the men had her pinned down. She was like a dying insect, wiggling her arms in one last pathetic grasp for life. Takeo found himself disgusted with the comparison that entered his mind. He must have made a noise, because the man not pinning the girl down looked over at him and glared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Move it, buddy. You can get a turn later,” he sneered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo ignored the man, as the woman suddenly seemed to snap out of her frozen state, tilting her head and peering at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her red-brown eyes seemed to pierce his soul in that moment, and it only took one word to spur him into action. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Help…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Before his mind could even fully register it, his fist collided with the face of the man holding her captive, sending him sprawled out on the ground in pain. Teeth littered the ground, and blood spilled from the man’s mouth and nose. Takeo had barely felt the impact as the other man tried to hit him in turn. In one swift movement, he grabbed the second man’s arm and flipped him onto the ground. The second man’s head made a deafening crack on the sidewalk, but Takeo could feel the disgusting man’s pulse as he gripped his wrist and hit his arm in two places. In those two places, two distinct snaps could be heard as Takeo broke the man’s arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Satisfied that the two men wouldn’t be getting up anytime too soon, Takeo turned to the woman, who had fallen to her knees on the ground. Her hands were flying across the ground, and he soon realized she was looking for the buttons that had been on her shirt. Takeo walked over cautiously, hearing the woman taking sharp intakes of air as panic finally set in. Her movements became even more erratic, and Takeo stopped when he realized he was causing this panicked reaction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Miss, are you alright?” Takeo asked instead, keeping his hands out in the open to show he had no weapons. Though, that was not true, as he always had at least one gun with him. Still, he had no intention of harming this woman. Hopefully she saw this as her hands finally grew still. Instead, she just sat there kneeling on the ground, panting heavily. After a moment of hesitation, Takeo held his hand out to her, offering her help to stand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman finally seemed to fully register his presence once again, instead of the instinctual fight-or-flight instinct she had been exhibiting before. She looked up and stared at the offered hand for a few seconds, before looking up at his face. Takeo smiled calmly, trying to seem as non threatening as possible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eventually, the young woman gave him a polite smile, before pushing herself up onto her feet and standing up. Takeo withdrew his hand sheepishly as the woman gave him a polite bow. “Thank you for saving me from those thugs. Japan is lucky to have foreigners like you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo chuckled and blushed. “Is it really that obvious I’m foreign. I thought I was doing so well with the language, too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s not that… It’s just that you’re different, I suppose.” The woman looked away from him, and Takeo felt as though a dark presence was putting pressure on the air around them. Or maybe it was just her downcast frown that made him feel that way. “Maybe it’s just my own deserved misfortune, but no one around here ever stops to help me when I’m in situations like this.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Situations like this?” Takeo asked, before realization seemed to smack him upside the head and he frowned in near panic. “You mean this happens to you often?!” He gestured to the unconscious men on the ground, and the woman winced. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe not this exact situation, but I do often find myself the center of bad attention when I’m in public,” the woman explained. After a few moments of silence, she wrapped the edges of her shirt around her body and stepped around Takeo. “Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to go.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman made it a few more steps before Takeo suddenly stepped forward. “Allow me to escort you, then.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman froze when she heard those words. “Escort me? There’s really no need…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was it just Takeo, or did she sound nervous? He suddenly realized that after what she had just been through, he probably sounded like he was trying to do what those men had just tried to do. Well, he would have to make his intentions clear then. Putting his hands behind his back and giving her a bow that he hoped was polite and respectful, he gave her a gentle smile. “After what I just witnessed, and knowing that this often happens, I would like to make sure you get to your destination safely.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I… I…” The woman struggled for words, before looking down at the ground and shaking for a few moments. Her hands fell to her side, letting the sides of her shirt hang open. Takeo quickly averted his eyes, blushing in embarrassment and shame as the woman no longer seemed to care about preserving her modesty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo supposed it was a good thing he was wearing a jacket tonight, as he quickly took it off and handed it to her. It was sleek and black, and Takeo was very thankful that all of his guns were hidden under his other clothes. Normal Japanese citizens weren’t supposed to have guns, and he didn’t want to alarm this woman. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once again, she only stared at the offered jacket, before sighing and taking it from him. As she slipped it on, the heaviness in her posture seemed to fade. It was a detail Takeo hadn’t noticed until it was gone, but she suddenly seemed so much lighter as her posture straightened and she zipped the jacket up. Though now she also looked incredibly tired as she gave him a weak smile in return. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Actually, now that I think about it… I’m really tired after what just happened. I think I want to go back home,” the woman said, turning around and staring out at the dark streets ahead of her. She faltered once again, as something inside of her seemed to waver. It was as if she was trying to gather the courage just to do that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If it’s alright with you, I would like to escort you there, too,” Takeo said, making sure she knew it was optional. The men he had knocked out had started to groan, and he became aware they should both leave this place fast. Though he also wanted to make sure this woman wouldn’t have to deal with anymore trouble on her way home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman glanced up at him for a few seconds, considering him. Once again, Takeo felt that her eyes were boring into his soul, and he sincerely hoped he passed the test he was being given. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman suddenly gave a small nod, and an even smaller smile. “Alright. I will… let you walk me home… Um… What should I call you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo felt himself slump in relief. He felt so glad that she was agreeing to letting herself be escorted. It put his worries at ease as he held off on answering her question for a second. He quietly gestured for her to walk ahead out of the alley as the men below them were finally starting to recover. She followed his silent order and led them both out of the alley and in the direction her home would be in. Takeo looked around him, searching everywhere for members of the DA-5. He shouldn’t be answering the woman’s question at all, as it would violate the group’s security. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Still, for some reason he felt completely at ease in this moment. It was strange, but he felt completely secure, even though he knew he should be on edge even if he couldn’t find any of his teammates. Takeo knew better than to trust his instincts over his orders. However, it wasn’t even his instincts that were telling him to say it at this moment. In a strange sense, he felt as though he did hear a voice, ordering him to take this leap. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was for these reasons that Takeo didn’t even feel scared as he leaned over and quietly said into the woman’s ear, “You can call me Takeo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman shivered, and it was clear she was confused by the gesture, so Takeo leaned away and said quite plainly, “Don’t tell anyone you met me, alright?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay…” the woman shook her head and looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally, she looked up and smiled. She was so bright compared to before. Takeo almost began to think he had mistaken what he had first seen. He barely had time to think about it before the woman drew his attention again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My name is Suki… Suki Akechi.” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It took nearly an hour for the pair to reach Suki’s apartment. The trains had stopped running hours ago, and Takeo had begun to wonder where the woman had been going so late at night. Was it really so important that she would walk that far? He began to feel bad he couldn’t help her get to the destination she had been trying to reach. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re here,” Suki said suddenly, stopping in front of a small building. Takeo stopped, too, giving the building a closer inspection. It was small, brown, and dirty. Compared to the towering, pristine city they had been in earlier, it was easy to figure out that Suki was below the poverty line. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suki calmly walked into the building, and Takeo followed her. By the time he realized he probably didn’t need to escort her all the way to her door, it was already too late to say anything. Suki didn’t seem bothered by it, at least. If anything, it looked as though she were simply going through the motions as she walked up the stairs with him walking beside her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Again, thank you for saving me,” Suki said, giving him a grateful smile. Though Takeo could see that her eyes were slightly wet, and wondered why she was sad all of a sudden. “It’s a shame we couldn’t have met earlier, honestly.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo nodded in agreement, a frustrated frown appearing on his face. “I wish I had been there before those men cornered you like that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No… It’s just…” Suki seemed to struggle with her words, catching her breath and covering her face with her hands. “Takeo, you were like a guardian angel for me tonight, but…” The woman seemed to want to say more, but thought better of it. Instead, she walked the last few steps to her apartment door and unlocked it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I guess this is goodbye, then?” Takeo asked. He felt content with what he had done as Suki nodded in agreement. After all, he had already done more than he should have done to help her. Interacting with anyone outside of the Union was a threat. He should get going before he made things worse instead of better. With that thought in mind, he turned around and began to descend down the stairs… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Only for a piercing wail to nearly split his eardrums in half. Takeo turned on his heel and ran up the steps with inhuman speed, before coming to a stop in front of Suki’s open door. He felt his breath catch as the cries and screams never seemed to quiet. After a moment, he pushed open the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suki was barely two feet away from the door, holding something- someone- close to her as she sat on the floor. A boy that couldn’t be older than seven had latched himself onto her, tears streaming down his face as incoherent words poured out of his mouth in equal measure. Suki rubbed the young child’s back and whispered soothing words at first, though they began to waver as tears streamed down her own face as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mama…”  the boy cried, sobbing loudly in between words. “Please… don’t… go…! Don’t… disappear!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, Goro. Mama is so sorry. I’ll make it all better. I promise.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo watched the scene awkwardly, feeling as though he were intruding on something incredibly private. However, before he could turn around and leave, he noticed something strange. Clenched tightly in the little boy’s first was a piece of paper. Takeo glanced to the side and noticed an envelope laying in an obvious spot on a table by the door. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed it and slid it open. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo nearly choked as he realized what he was reading. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was Suki’s suicide note. He read it in increasing horror as the mother and son finally seemed to notice they weren’t the only ones in the room. The contents detailed a twisted hatred for a society that had abandoned her, that she was the woman that had jumped off of a building if they hadn’t already identified her body, and that this letter was specifically for everyone but her son. He had been given a separate letter, because the harsh words in this one weren’t meant for him… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo felt bile rising in his throat as he finally looked up and noticed Suki and Goro staring up at him fearfully. Pieces seemed to connect in his head as he realized why she had been out so late, and why she had been fine going to her destination with a ruined shirt. Those dejected, empty eyes as those men tried to defile her… and the way she froze when he offered to accompany her to her destination…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Takeo…” Suki whispered, looking down in shame as she held her son more tightly against her. “I… can explain.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo looked into her eyes, and then into the frightened eyes of her son. He became all too aware that his tense posture must have made him look frightening in their eyes. He forced his body to relax, before looking back down at the note. Without hesitation, he ripped the cursed thing up, shredding it and letting it litter the ground. “Yes… You will explain it to me… But not tonight.” He had wasted too much time. Shark and Hammer would probably be out looking for him by now, wondering why he was taking so long to get the lunch Hammer had told him to get. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So instead, he made a compromise. “I’ll come back here tomorrow night… You don’t have to let me in if you don’t want to… But you have to confirm you are alive in some way. You don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to…” Takeo thought back on that night. The eyes that had come into focus when they realized he was standing there. She had asked for his help, when before she had gotten none from people in the past. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s nice to feel trusted,” Takeo finally said, before turning to leave. As he walked away, he turned his head and looked at the young boy. “Goro, was it? Keep your mom safe until I get back.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tears still streamed down the child’s face, and it was obvious he was too distressed to speak, but he managed to give a small nod before tightening his hug on his mother. Suki herself looked stunned, before looking back at the door. Takeo smiled at them both, before finally leaving, gently closing the door behind him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As he made his way down the stairs of the apartment, he could hear the loud cries of Goro Akechi begin to get louder and louder. Not long after, Suki’s screams became mixed in. Takeo suddenly realized with a start that they were no longer the scared screams he had just heard when he had walked in their home… They were ones of pain and agony. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo stopped in his tracks and tried to turn back once again, but found that he couldn’t. He was stuck in place, as though his body had been frozen solid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But the screams… they kept building and building. Goro and Suki… they were suffering because of him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I have to get back to them, <em> Takeo realized, once again trying to turn around. Instead, he began to sink into the stairs, as though he had been standing in quicksand. He strained to regain control of his muscles, but he only seemed to sink faster. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was worse was when the screams suddenly began to quiet. They were still there, but they were fading. That was even worse, because Takeo knew from experience that this meant they were losing the breath to do so. As he heard their dying screams, he heard their dying breaths, crying out for him to save them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, a figure stood in front of him. Takeo recognized him instantly. The pointed features, greasy black hair and clothes, and the pallid white skin… It was Shark, armed with knives and a sickening grin. Takeo realized something was different about him, as the scent of iron hit his nose. Bright crimson against his snow white skin, Shark was covered in blood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “All those women and children you tried to save… I took them out. It’s all because of you, Takeo,” Shark said, his sadistic grin growing as Takeo continued to struggle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No… Goro… Suki…” Takeo’s head was the only thing that was still not completely below the quicksand like substance he was sinking into. Shark laughed at his pathetic last words. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They were a lot of fun, you know? I can see why you spent so much of your time with such a whore. It was nice to toy with her and make her brat watch.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takeo couldn’t even hear Shark’s next words as his ears were now sunken. He closed his eyes and let himself be swallowed by darkness. He was dead, he knew now. A part of him hoped he would be able to apologize for disappointing them… But he knew better. Where Suki and Goro must be resting, wasn’t at all where he was going. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Takeo’s eyes shot open and he burst forward into a sitting position. Immediately, he was forced to close his eyes as light filled his vision and blinded him. Pain rose and faded in his body at the sudden movement, though he knew it would be much worse if he was normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I deserve much worse, don't I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo thought to himself, choking on his breath with the nightmare still fresh in his mind. But what had happened before that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I… think I remember… But it's bits and pieces. I got in a fight with that strange blonde, and after that Tao showed up and helped me walk… I must have passed out…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could have sat there for hours trying to scrape together every single detail of that fight, if not for the sound of someone laying in the bed beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...ey. Hey!" Takeo's head whipped around to see M-21 staring at him. "Are you okay?" The silver-haired man added to himself in a quiet voice, "I don't think Frankenstein mentioned head trauma when he was in here, but you don't seem like you're doing well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"M-21?" Takeo asked, surprised that the man was even still alive. When Takeo had left, Shark had definitely been intending to kill M-21.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shark… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo gritted his teeth angrily. When he saw that bastard again, he was going to kill him! That was one of the only thoughts that kept the current guilt from eating away at him. All of the people he had tried to save…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't care if the DA-5 kills me right after… Though, I'll have to get my little sister out of there first… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo thought to himself, before putting his face in his hands. He has to atone for the people he had failed, and hope he didn't fail his sister… But above all else, his mind was on two people in particular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki… Goro… Are they really…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Determined to find out, Takeo turned his attention to M-21. "Where are we? What is this place?" If this place belonged to the Union, Takeo would probably have to sneak out, as he was definitely being watched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a safe place…" M-21 trailed off, as though he was trying to figure out how to explain. "That man you must have fought earlier… He owns this place, and I live here with him, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You… live here?" Takeo asked. When he got M-21's nod, he sighed in relief. That was one big problem he didn't have to worry about then. That man had almost killed him, but had spared his life when Takeo had revealed his soft spot for those kids Shark had brought. Speaking of which…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about those kids?" Takeo asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All safe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Takeo nodded. He had all the information he needed to know then. Without hesitation, he swung his leg off the bed. His entire body was sore and hurt all over, but he had no time to care now, swinging his other leg off and standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, lay back down!" M-21 objected, a look of mild panic on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frankenstein told me we both had to stay in bed for another day at least… </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You aren't fully recovered, yet!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo ignored him, inspecting the room for a second, before moving over to the door when he failed to find what he was looking for. He would have probably been rushing around if his body didn't insist on punishing him for every strenuous motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M-21 stopped shouting when he realized he was being ignored, looking down tiredly as Takeo opened the door and left the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he has shorts on…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Takeo didn't realize he was practically naked until he stepped into the large kitchen/dining room, where he found the blond man from before, the ebony-haired boy that the blond had addressed as his "master," a boy and girl with white hair and red eyes, and Tao, all sitting at the dining room table and eating a very large meal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white-haired boy looked at Takeo and raised his eyebrow, and everyone soon took notice that someone else had entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does anyone have a phone that I can borrow?" Takeo asked, not having time or patience to explain himself, or ask questions about the scene before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M-21 walked into the room, giving Frankenstein an apologetic look. He had the forethought to go to his room and put some clothes on, and draped a black shirt over Takeo's shoulder before taking a seat at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you need to borrow a phone?" Frankenstein asked, narrowing his eyes at Takeo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to call someone and check in with them," Takeo answered coolly, crossing his arms stubbornly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who do you intend to call?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo didn't trust any of the people here enough to tell them about Suki and Goro, especially Tao. Though he liked Tao more than any of the other DA-5 members, he was DA-5 nevertheless. "If it was someone who was a threat to you, I wouldn't bother asking for a phone, and would just try to steal it, wouldn't I? There's someone I need to check on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it your sister?" Tao asked, putting his hand on his chin. "That would definitely make it back to the Union…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not someone with the Union. They are not being held by them, nor are they one of its members," Takeo answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least, I don't think they are being held. Still, it would be a better fate than being killed by Shark…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M-21 watched the exchange, immediately noticing that Rai gave Frankenstein an expectant look, which caused the man to sigh in defeat. Rai was a rather soft hearted individual, and despite Takeo's tense posture and face kept carefully blank, everyone at the table could feel how desperate the man truly was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to make the call in front of all of us," Frankenstein answered, slipping his phone out of his suit pocket and tossing it to Takeo. "I will not tolerate any deceit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Thank you," Takeo replied, quickly turning on the phone and pressing the emergency call button. He called the number he had memorized and held the phone up to his ears, silently praying to any god that might still listen to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pick up… Please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone continued to ring, and Takeo felt anxiety and desperation as he wondered how many rings it would take for it to go to voicemail, or be picked up. His hand began to tremble, and he idly wondered if he would actually crush the blond's phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo had nearly given up hope when, on the very last ring, the phone picked up. "Who is this?" Suki asked, confusion, and maybe irritation lacing her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo could have cried with joy, but he kept himself contained. He didn't need to let her know how truly dire the situation had been. "It's Takeo," he answered calmly, and on the other end of the phone he heard the woman's breath hitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Takeo? Normally you call with an 'unregistered' number, not an unknown one… I almost thought you were a salesman," Suki said, laughing lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness you answered, anyway,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Takeo thought to himself, a smile lighting up his face as he let himself relax. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you with something. I just nee-- Wanted to check on you two."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You aren't interrupting anything. I was just making dinner. Goro is napping on the couch. He missed you on the first day of school…" Suki sounded sad, and Takeo sighed. The first day of school… That had been nearly a month ago. It was always so hard for him to find an opportunity to visit. And after what had happened, he was probably going to have to go into hiding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know… I'm sorry. It's just… Work…" Takeo answered. "I'm just glad that you two are doing okay since I last visited."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki gave a light hum over the phone, and he could tell what she was about to say. "So… Let me guess. Your job is… A gun businessman?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo laughed, shaking his head even though he knew the woman couldn't see it. "I won't tell you, even if you got it right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. And yeah, we are doing okay. We're… hanging in there, I guess," Suki tried not to let her disappointment show. She had stopped asking when he expected to visit a few years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll… Try to call later," Takeo said, not wanting one of the biggest moments of relief in his life to be tainted by how much he still missed them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Any message for Goro?" Suki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you both. Stay safe, and I'll do my best to visit when I can," Takeo answered, and he could already tell Suki was putting on a brave face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We love you, too. Remember to take care of yourself, too, though. We both understand that you visit whenever you can, so don't beat yourself up over what you can't do when we're happy to have you at all," Suki said, taking a moment to breathe after all those words poured out of her. She never wanted to sound ungrateful after everything Takeo had done for her and Goro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll do my best," Takeo answered. He just wanted to talk to her forever, and then when Goro finally woke up, talk to him for forever, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Japanese? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frankenstein thought to himself, listening to what was obviously meant to be an intimate conversation. But he couldn't feel too bad, since Takeo had agreed to his terms. Everyone else was listening as well, with Tao looking especially curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Takeo hung up the phone, and tossed it back to Frankenstein with a grateful smile. "Thank you, again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can thank us by putting some clothes on," Regis cut in, annoyed that it never had even occurred to the man to put on the shirt he had been given.</span>
  <em>
    <span> So far, almost no one here has any class.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Regis, try to be more considerate," Seira quietly chastised. "The conversation he just had must have been very important for him to have as soon as possible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regis blushed, feeling rather humiliated about the scolding from someone he respected so much. “Right… I apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I suppose it was rather thoughtless of me…” Takeo said, quickly slipping on the shirt he had been given. “I am sorry, too. There was just something I needed to do that couldn’t wait another second.” He turned to the blond once more and bowed respectfully. “Thank you for helping me recover, and for your hospitality.” Then to Tao, “Thank you for helping me out back there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean helping you walk? No big deal!” Tao brushed it off, instead giving him a teasing look. “Who were you calling just now…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, first let me confirm something I should have asked earlier. M-21 said those kids from earlier were safe. Then does that mean Shark is…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tao turned serious as well. “Actually, only you and I survived. Shark, Hammer, and Cranz were all taken out by these guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Takeo off guard, his eyes widening as he looked at the four others in the room he didn’t know, yet. “You took all of them out?” He looked down at the ground for a second, before gritting his teeth and bowing once more. “Thank you… I owe you so much for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond smiled, and it creeped Takeo out as he said, so casually. “I got the feeling during the fight we had that you might respond to the news this way… It didn’t make sense to me, the way you were fighting. You started out so angrily, like you just wanted to vent out your frustrations. Even after I had mostly dealt with you… You looked like you could keep going, but then you stopped fighting completely…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo grimaced, his head hurting as he tried to dredge up the memory of the fight…</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of them… Shark killed all of them… Because of me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those thoughts had been playing on repeat all this time, as he walked up to the roof to get away from the situation downstairs, as well as to guard against intruders like he was supposed to. Even now, as he was fighting for his life against this blond, menacing man, those thoughts swirled around in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were all he could think about, a heavy darkness settling over his shoulders and clawing at his mind and heart. The unspeakable agony he felt as guilt churned his stomach into knots made the physical pain he was feeling feel like nothing in comparison, which was truly saying something, as the dark matter that the man was using to slash at him like a piece of meat was a truly unique feeling of intense pain. Memories of each innocent civilian flashed through his mind, their confusion and fear cutting him deeper and deeper than any slash this man served. How had those people looked when Shark had come for them? How much torture and pain had they gone through, simply because they had the bad luck of being the victims of Takeo’s misplaced well-intentions?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, through all of the memories of the many, many people he had met over the years, two occurred more than any of the others. Suki’s fear and confusion eventually turning into trust as she finally had a shoulder to lean on. A person she could confide in with her darkest emotions and distorted desires. She finally began to see more clearly, taking steps to help herself when he wasn’t there. She was so happy and excited just to see him, and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love… She fell in love with me of all people, even after so many men stole from and hurt her… I’m no different…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro… his confusion and fear fading away more slowly as he began to trust him. After so many other adults had failed him, and tainted his views of the world from such a young age, making him watch as his mother slowly wasted away and began to give up on life… he had looked to Takeo as a role model. The boy slowly grew from a small child, into a young man, showing him each and every good grade and gold star and accomplishment he got, and relished in Takeo’s praise as much as Suki. Then one day Goro called him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He called me dad… He loved me and trusted me and felt that he could depend on me, and this is how I repay him…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Takeo continued to attempt to dodge and evade the blond man’s attacks, the more he realized how futile it was, and the more he began to view it as a betrayal. He shouldn’t be fighting this man. He should be down there, killing those wicked, horrible men that would callously order the deaths of so many innocent people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t… His little sister was sick, and only alive because Takeo was cooperating with the Union. If he betrayed them now, he would lose the only family he had left. Takeo already felt he couldn’t live with this pain… If he lost her, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But… what if I didn’t betray them? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought came so quick to Takeo that he almost misinterpreted his own thoughts. Still, the silent, risky plan began to take shape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These men are strong… They could probably take down everyone downstairs… or at least Shark… and me, too. So, if I die in this battle, it wouldn’t be seen as a betrayal, and the rest of the DA-5… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo felt regretful about what might happen to Tao, and hoped he might be able to talk his way out or something, but in the end, a plan like this could only be made by a dead man walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he thought that, Takeo let his body relax, lowering his guard and not bothering to shoot, leaving an all too obvious opening that was quickly exploited as the blond man savagely slashed at his chest. Takeo coughed up blood, falling on his back. His vision swam as the blond began to walk past him, but Takeo still had something to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a favor… There are kids where you are heading. They have nothing to do with us. If it’s possible, I’d like it if you could save them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo’s head swam, his vision blurring in and out as he coughed blood. White noise filled his ears, but he could just barely hear the man ask something. “What’s your relation to these kids? Why ask me this favor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No relation. They just… helped me. They retrieved my wallet for me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just wanted this to be over already. His head ached, and he felt like a fragile piece of glass. His heart and head… he didn’t want to be present anymore… Unlike how it once was… at least he had happy things to think about in these moments. Still, he had to do his best to amend his mistakes, before he lost his chance forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I have put them in danger. I didn’t even have a chance to say sorry…” He would spend eternity apologizing soon… He just hoped there would be a few less people he would see down there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Takeo lost consciousness, he felt the blond’s presence fade as he stepped away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologize in person. See you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo put his head in his hands, shaking as those memories bombarded him. So many people… they died because of him. Suki and Goro… them remaining unaffected filled him with such joy, but still with so much guilt. Only those two were okay. They were so important to him and he loves them so much… But everyone else was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me anything… But for many of them, you actually have my master and Seira to thank,” the blond said, gesturing to the two regal looking people who were both currently sipping from tea cups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Frankenstein,” Rai looked down and shook his head. “I don’t need any thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo sighed, looking at Tao uncertainly. After all that had happened, and had been revealed, Takeo now felt like he needed to do damage control. Because as it was, he had his sister, Suki, and Goro he needed to look out for now. Though Tao was the one who brought him here… He wasn’t sure if that made him completely trustworthy, yet. Takeo knew he needed to do whatever he could to make it look like he was loyal and obedient to the Union, still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tao, get yourself together. We failed our mission, but we need to get going," Takeo said with a stern tone, turning away from everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Takeo, I don't think we should go back," Tao stated, looking at the man's back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, he doesn't know everything, yet, but why would he want to go back?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you saying? Is it because of these guys?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn't like Tao… Leaving would be a fatal act of betrayal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo didn't know what to expect, feeling tense now that Tao had subverted his expectations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. That's just not it," Tao shook his head, sighing as he had to start explaining what his teammate had missed out on. "Crans killed Shark."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" Takeo shouted, turning around immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Shark do something that Crans had to punish? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"What did you say?! How?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crans absorbed Shark's power, which killed Shark. Crans then said all of us, the DA-5, were created to be absorbed by him," Tao explained, leaning back on his chair with an exhausted look on his face. This information had practically drained him emotionally since he had learned it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Takeo, M-21 gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his hands. He knew what this meant, and it only made him more upset when Tao began to spell it out for a horrified, but still confused Takeo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We increased our power for nothing. Our power and life was created solely to be absorbed by Crans. DA-5 wasn't a special ops team carrying out missions, but just research data," Tao explained, looking back up to see Takeo's stunned expression. From that call he had witnessed earlier, Tao knew after the shock wore off that Takeo would be in pain more than anything, just as much as it hurt him, if he were being honest with how he felt about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the…" Takeo trailed off, looking down at the floor as a weight seemed to press on his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My life, belonging to someone… Someone like Crans?! Only to be absorbed for some brief power like a cheap meal… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn't sure what he felt right at that moment. Was it anger at being deceived for so long? Was it fear for what could have happened? Or maybe sadness that so many had only seen his worth as some expendable slave?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words from a far off memory filled his head, of a hand reaching out, and a terrified expression of someone not in danger, at all. She wasn't scared of him as she looked at him, but trembled as she lightly kissed him on the cheek and asked a question she had been thinking about for nearly a year. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, from what you've said that we can't get married, but I'd like to be with you… In a similar way… "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>Asking for my approval, seeking my affection, and somehow she felt validated when I said yes. Me… Just some slave agent whose worth depends entirely on another person. </span></em><span>That's when Takeo began to realize.</span> <span>He felt… ashamed? That was the best way to describe the sick feeling in his gut as he thought longer and harder about it. The people he cared about most in this world, who looked up to him and loved him and depended on him… Only got him in return.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tao watched Takeo's shock begin to crumble, and not even to that solemn facade he normally had. It made him feel horrible, what he was about to say next, like kicking a dog that was already down, but he had to sell his argument. He didn't want to go back to the Union, now knowing how disposable he had always been. It made him sympathize with M-21 even more, knowing he was considered low value but still having to stay for so long…? He wasn't going to put himself through that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's hard to believe, right? Crans tried to absorb my power after taking Shark's. That's when these guys helped me," Tao said, gesturing to the group of nobles and… Whatever Frankenstein was. Takeo's eyes widened as he heard that, realizing just how much they had truly been saved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think the Union will be okay with us if we go back, after losing the majority of our 'team' and the core subject of it?!" Tao asked, starting to get frustrated that Takeo wasn't yet agreeing with him completely. "Made for Crans? I have no obligation to go back anymore… And frankly you have much more to lose in going back," Tao crossed his arms, shaking his head angrily as he glared in Takeo's direction. "I am… Never going back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo rose up from his slump, knowing what Tao meant. If they went back, they might die, or get subjected to even more experiments. And even if it was for his little sister, Takeo couldn't die, yet. For the sake of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cared about, he couldn't die. Still…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know we can't get away from the Union, right?" Takeo asked, sighing. The other big problem was that the Union would not be merciful to anyone that held a connection with traitors… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their safety should come over my happiness…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Takeo, did you forget who I am?" Tao asked with a smirk. "I'm Tao, and you should not underestimate my skills! I'll just fake our deaths… Make it look like the mission killed everyone!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo considered the plan, uncertain enough that he was already shaking his head in dismissal. “I have to go back. My little sister…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>For the sake of her, I would give up my life, but… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now that he knew so many had died because they had been in contact with him… It put a lot into perspective. There was also a pressing question that he had on his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If all of the others died, how are Suki and Goro still untouched and unaffected by all of this? If… If I went back, I know now that I couldn’t ever contact them again. But then… they might think I’ve actually abandoned them… </span>
  </em>
  <span>More than anything, that thought seemed to hurt Takeo the most. If he returned to the Union and wasn’t punished, he would have to continue to live, and force himself never to cross paths with Suki or Goro ever again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your little sister will be fine… Probably even better if they think you’re dead, honestly. Think of it like this… We failed our mission, and if we return to the Union, we’re going to get blamed for our failure, which would probably make things worse for her. But, if you also died on the mission…” Tao trailed off, letting Takeo see his point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… it could also be that they will have no reason to keep her around anymore--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why was she even there in the first place?!” M-21 questioned, looking incredibly frustrated about the entire situation. “You know now that you were never actually a special operations team, but data to be absorbed by Krans… I know better than you that the Union has no need to go through the trouble of keeping a hostage just to get you to comply!” He glared at the ground, knowing that there was no one here to direct his anger at. “We aren’t even pawns to them… They don’t need to manipulate us like that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that settles it…” Tao said calmly, not wanting to upset M-21 anymore than the man already was. “It’s better for your sister if we escape the Union… Maybe we’ll get a chance to rescue her in the future!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo gritted his teeth, pulling at his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what I choose, it feels like something is going to go wrong, and it will be my fault for not preventing it by choosing the other option… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takeo… I’ll help you get your sister out of there… I’ll help you find her, so you don’t need to worry,” Tao assured, sounding calmer than Takeo had ever thought possible for the energetic man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… would you…?” Takeo could feel that his arguments were losing. He didn’t want to go back, either. He wanted to leave… but he needed to know he wasn’t going to leave a trail of destruction behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never liked the other agents, unlike you,” Tao stated casually. “I was glad to hear you were alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tao…” Takeo looked down sheepishly. Hearing that was a kind sentiment, and he found himself incredibly happy that Tao was alive, too. He trusted the hacker with things he would never have breathed a word about to the rest of the DA-5, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how foolish it had been to try to”act loyal” in front of him. Not to mention, he trusted that Tao knew what he was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s glad that I’m alive, too. None of the other agents would have given a damn about that… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo remembered the call he had earlier, and knew without much else thought what he had to decide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tao and Suki are right… I have to take care of myself, too… And I can do that while taking care of everyone else, too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Takeo agreed, before a stern frown formed on his face. “But we’ll need to hide somewhere far away… From here, and from…” He hesitated again, and felt ashamed as his mouth seemed to dry up at the notion of telling everyone one of his biggest kept secrets from the past decade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tao agreed, getting up from his chair and turning to the people still seated at the table. “Thank you for the hospitality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay for what I owe, next time,” Takeo said, not sure if there would be a next time, or if he would have a job to pay for what he was promising. Still, those minor stresses almost didn’t matter. Despite this new heaviness that weighed on his heart all of a sudden, he couldn’t deny the lightness he felt at the notion that he was no longer under the Union’s thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t fully recovered, yet,” Frankenstein remarked, his voice full of a disapproval that Takeo could only describe as motherly. It had rarely happened during his visits, but Suki had used that exact same tone whenever Goro did something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t cause any more trouble,” Takeo said, his mind wandering down another new path. If he was going into hiding, he was still going to have a lot of trouble with those visits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed M-21 suddenly stumble back in shock, looking incredibly distressed by whatever Tao had said before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finding the evidence wasn’t hard, but something about it’s strange. The clearance level wasn’t that high… It was just stored in several places, not just one,” Tao explained, looking away from M-21 with a look of disappointment. “It’s probably because it was categorized as a failed experiment. I expected to find the information easily, but I failed to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I see what they are talking about… Tao must have wanted to tell any information he found out before the fight… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo recalled. He listened to the rest of Tao’s explanation, his own frustration growing as he noticed M-21 getting more distressed. All of this convolutedly hidden information was now completely destroyed, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That Dr. Crombell is just being a bastard on purpose, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo thought to himself. Before he had escaped, perhaps M-21 had pissed the man off somehow. Even if not, this action was incredibly, and unnecessarily spiteful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With all of their business here now done, Tao turned around to join Takeo, and they began to walk towards the house’s exit, saying their goodbyes and swearing their secrecy. Though, that was all stopped when M-21 objected even more fiercely to their departure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a favor to ask,” M-21 said, turning to Frankenstein. “Can you let them stay here?” He looked nervous as he asked this, closing his eyes tightly and heavily expecting rejection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo and Tao were both in shock. After all this trouble and pain they had been a part of causing, was M-21 really vouching for them after all that had happened? Everyone had to understand the danger this put everyone in, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I don’t deserve this, as I’m in debt, but I can’t just let them go. They are disposals like me,” M-21 said, looking almost in pain as horrible memories began to occur over and over again. “When the Union tracks them down, they won’t be able to get away. Please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frankenstein glanced at the silver-haired man for a moment with a solemn frown, before he sighed and shook his head. M-21 almost thought his request was being denied, only to be taken aback when the man smiled. “Why are you so nervous? If that’s what you want… This is your home, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo looked around at everyone in the room, and couldn't help but feel relieved when none of the other residents seemed to have a problem with them staying. Yes, he didn't want to bring anyone trouble, but people as powerful as this could hopefully handle it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, now we don't have to worry about finding a place to hide, and I can figure out… everything else I need to figure out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takeo thought to himself with a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After the decision was made to let Tao and Takeo stay in Frankenstein's home, they and M-21 joined everyone at the dinner table. Tao got to work on faking their deaths with a surprising amount of efficiency, and Takeo tried not to be too troubled by this. Frankenstein discussed the details of the job they would now be working, as a way to carry their weight while they stayed with the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo thought long and hard as he processed the information. The life he was being presented with sounded so… normal. It was honestly the kind of life he thought about having whenever his old job as a member of the DA-5 would get to him too much, and all he wanted to think about was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Frankenstein is even giving me a phone, too. I have to tell everyone the truth now, especially now that I'll be living with these people… After all that has happened, and all that everyone is doing for me, I trust them enough for it, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Takeo thought to himself, waiting for the first pause in conversation as Tao had started to chat everyone's ear off after Frankenstein covered the important details of their living situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it came, Takeo cleared his throat quietly, but it attracted everyone's attention easily with so many quiet people sitting at it. They all looked over to him with quizzical expressions, and Takeo suddenly felt embarrassed about how easily his trust had flipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… About that phone call from earlier. I think I would like all of you to know about it, now," Takeo began. He got only silence in response, and he found that rather alarming. From Rai and Seira, who were already giving Takeo the indication of a quiet type, he could expect, but even Tao?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath as he gathered his wits about him, trying to get his thoughts in order. This was the first time he was going to actually tell someone this secret, and it was an awkward one to begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… It's a bit complicated, but I was calling my…. My… Wife, and my son," Takeo said, his voice starting to fade out at the end as he kept his eyes trained on the table below him, waiting for whatever reaction he was about to receive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a few long seconds, he heard nothing. Takeo was about to chance looking up to see if everyone was alright, when a loud, almost shrill laughter filled the air. His head booted upward, to see Tao as the one who was laughing. The man was practically crying, as if this were the funniest joke he had ever heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" Takeo asked, glaring at Tao as the man tried to gather himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… It's just… I never really imagined you were one to get around like that, Takeo," Tao said, a teasing tone in his voice as he poked Takeo on the shoulder. "I mean… You have a son?! How did that happen? When did you find the time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeo realized what Tao meant with his suggestive little smirks, and his face went red with embarrassment as he immediately looked down at the table again. "He… He isn't actually mine…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Tao asked, tilting his head in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… My… son, isn't my… son. Not biologically, I mean," Takeo explained, suddenly feeling sheepish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suki and I… We've never even… I never even stay the night, usually.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh…" Tao trailed off. For some reason, he was the embarrassed one now. "Sorry, my bad. I was about to ask you how it was, but I guess no point in that now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry to have disappointed you," Takeo said, suddenly harsh as his face continued to flame in humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know that you're simpletons…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Regis suddenly piped up, his voice low where he sat. Everyone looked to see him slightly leaning forward, his folded hands covering his face as he simpered silently. The boy's hands suddenly hit the table top, causing the entire house to rumble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But don't talk about things like that at the dinner table!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm down, Regis," Frankenstein said from his seat, smiling that creepy smile of his as he closed his eyes and dabbed at his face. "I understand your grievances, but let Takeo finish, at least."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white-haired boy begrudgingly sat down, and Frankenstein allowed himself to calm down. As far as he could tell, Regis's outburst hadn't caused anything to break, or anything to spill. Not to mention, now that the discussion of… biology was no longer on the table, Takeo was free to continue his explanation, which meant something even more important to Frankenstein.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the outside, Cadis Extrema di Raizel seemed indifferent about the topic, but through the bond, as well as by observing the way his eyes would occasionally glance over at Takeo specifically, the noblesse was incredibly interested in the topic of the family Takeo somehow had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… My wife's name is Suki Akechi, and my son is Goro Akechi. I've known them for about ten years, when I met Suki during one of the DA-5's missions to Japan," Takeo explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten years?!" Tao asked, looking incredibly shocked. He refused to address the elephant in the room, knowing Takeo had been panicking over the subject earlier. It didn't matter how they were still alive, just that they were, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your use of Japanese makes sense. Are you fluent?" Frankenstein asked, curious about a lot of things regarding this situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I try my best. I like to think I've gotten good after using it so long, even if I don't get too many opportunities to visit," Takeo explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How old are they?" Seira asked quietly, interested in the topic now, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Suki turned thirty-seven last month I believe, and Goro is seventeen," Takeo stated, and he could already feel the tension in the air as everyone did the math.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Twenty is a very young age to have a child at," Frankenstein commented, idly. He could just as easily see Takeo's entire casual attitude disappear that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't like to talk about it… It's not my story to tell," the man stated, leaving it at that as he ate more of the food that Seira had made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," Frankenstein said, and they left that particular topic at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M-21 looked off thoughtfully, thinking of something Takeo had said in his conversation with his wife earlier. "So, since you're living here, with a much more stable job, you'll be able to visit them more often, if circumstances allow it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frankenstein seemed to choke as he had been taking a drink of his water. "That's a good point. Then another thing I need to work out is a passport… Or maybe I could organize one of my jets to take you there every week or so… Why didn't you mention this, earlier? Now I have even more details for you that I need to plan out!" The blond moved no more and said no more, but the deep wrinkle in his forehead was a dead giveaway that he was thinking hard, and that it would be unwise to disturb him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could we meet them?" Rai asked quietly, catching Frankenstein's attention, but not causing him to respond. It went unsaid that if his master wanted it, he would get it, but he still needed to plan it all out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll probably call them when I get my phone. I'm sure they'll both be happy I'll be able to visit more often, now," Takeo said, before making his offer. "I'm sure I could let anyone who wants a turn talk with them on the phone for a little bit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone liked that offer, with M-21 and Tao visibly looking excited, Rai and Seira gaining tiny, microscopic smiles on their faces, and Regis trying to hide his enthusiasm by seeming disinterested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And that's a raise for Takeo… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frankenstein thought to himself, not looking forward to all of the paperwork he was going to have to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if the italicized words have actually been italicized, but I'm too lazy to check right now. I'll probably fix it later if it starts bothering me.<br/>(edit: got them fixed! I mentioned that in the notes in the first chapter after I edited everything but it's worth correcting here, too.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder if he’s really coming or not,” Suki said quietly, nervously ringing her hands as she glanced at the clock that had been deadbolted to the wall when she moved into this apartment. Half of the time it was twenty minutes too slow, or five minutes too fast, but regardless, it said that it was five minutes until midnight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When that man had discovered what she had been about to do, he had seemed so concerned for her, and had promised to visit the next day. With the next day almost over, she couldn’t help but wonder about how sincere he had been. Still, she supposed she couldn’t expect too much from anyone else. Sure, maybe in the moment people would act concerned when they saw something they didn’t like to see, and acted like they were going to do something to fix it, but then as soon as it was out of their minds, they forgot about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t depend on anyone else, so you must take responsibility. You have to do whatever it takes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki winced, putting a hand on her forehead as she shook her head. Thoughts like those were what had led her outside last night, with the intention of committing some twisted act of repentance with her own life. How could she have been thinking of doing such a thing? What was wrong with her?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom… Are you okay?” Goro peeked his little head out from behind the bedroom door, the worry in his eyes all the more evident as they seemed to shimmer like a frightened doe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what’s wrong with you. You’re a burden to your seven-year-old son. He has to take care of you because you can’t suck it up and be an adult. He’d be so much better off if you weren’t here…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m alright, Goro,” Suki mumbled, forcing her face to relax into a smile, though she knew it looked more like a grimace as the young boy opened the bedroom door the rest of the way and stumbled over to her, still half asleep. He yawned sweetly as he held out his arms, silently telling her that he wanted her to pick him up. Suki obliged, scooping him up into her lap as he held her hand and leaned on her chest, looking ready to fall asleep once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Could I stay up with you? You’ve been waiting for that guy… T… Tak… Um…” Goro began to mumble, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you’ve been awake for long enough,” Suki said softly, gently rocking back and forth. Goro strained to keep his eyes open as she did this, giving her a childish glare as she continued to gently sway. However, his stubbornness was no match for her masterful techniques. He was out like a light when she began to hum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki looked at the clock once more. Now there was only one more minute. She sighed and got up, carrying her son back to the bedroom they were forced to share. She was fortunate enough not to have any clients tonight, so Goro wouldn’t be forced to sleep on the couch rather than sex-soaked sheets. Despite the horrible pit these thoughts always caused her, thinking how far she had truly fallen to have these things be the rare fortunes, she managed to smile. Her son was so cute and adorable… It amazed her how something so precious and small could come from her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had just finished tucking him in, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, when a shadow fell over both of them quickly. Suki startled slightly as she looked at the window above the bed. Had something just passed by their window? It was so fast… It couldn’t have been human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Suki could question it further, there was a gentle knock on her door. The woman jumped slightly, glancing over at Goro to find him still sleeping deeply. She walked over to the door as quietly and quickly as she could, cringing as she stepped on a few of the squeaky floorboards that she could never remember the location of, even after living here for seven years. Perhaps that was saying how much of a home it really was to her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She shook off the thought as the light knocking came again, and she could hear Takeo now. He sounded exhausted, as if he had just run a marathon before arriving, his already gentle voice hoarse as he asked, “Are you okay in there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki reached the door and gulped deeply as she put her hand on the knob. She tried to bring herself to say something in return. But it suddenly felt hard to breathe as she realized the reality of what was about to happen. She hadn’t really expected him to show up, and now that he was, she had to talk to him… He had said it didn’t have to be things that made her uncomfortable, but that hardly made a difference in the grand scheme of what she was about to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burden another person with the weight of her existence… This didn’t have to do with Takeo at all… How could she even consider--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Suki! Are you okay? I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you to talk to me! Please, I want you to let me in!” Takeo shouted, knocking on the door even more loudly this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki wouldn’t be able to name the feeling that filled her in the next few moments. For the longest time, she could only describe what had happened. Upon hearing those words, she opened the door without hesitation, causing Takeo to nearly start knocking on her forehead when he had been about to try the door once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But his reflexes were too fast, and his shock too great as he was met with the sight of her, standing straight and at attention, but trembling and trying not to cry, like a child afraid of being punished.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You… look… tired. Do… Do you want… water, maybe? I might… also have tea…” Suki said, her voice catching and hitching on every other word as she tried desperately not to let the tears escape.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Takeo slowly shook his head, his exhaustion being replaced with worry as he showed himself inside. He spotted the small, dirty couch in the center of the living room and quietly led her over to it, doing his best not to touch the fragile looking woman, but still lead her over and have them both seated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I apologize for being late,” he said, leaning back against the couch as Suki leaned forward, still a trembling mess. Takeo was clueless where to start, so he instead kept his eyes on the door and windows, wondering what other entrance points there might be in the house. “You should lean back. You’ll be able to breathe easier that way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki quickly did as she was told, taking deep breaths, trying to speak but unable to come up with anything to say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Takeo seemed to have the beginning part of… whatever it was that they were doing, covered at least. He looked at her with a gentle frown, before closing his eyes as he gathered his words. “I’m going to be honest with you from the start. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m not some certified therapist that can help you through all of your inner turmoil… Though you should think about seeing one… But I do promise to listen, and try to help in what ways I can…” It sounded awfully generic to him, but Takeo had also been thinking about this ever since the night before, and didn’t want to make any bold declarations about what he was doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Takeo… I… thanks,” Suki trailed off as she looked down at her lap, her long hair falling over the sides of her face as she tried to think of where to start. Obviously, she couldn’t mention Shido, at least, not him, specifically… And nothing about Wakaba, or anything government related… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And nothing about her current job… That was most important, especially with the stigma around sex workers in this country. So many of the things that she should mention could lead to her getting abandoned once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… he wants to listen… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suki thought to herself, taking one more shallow breath. Later, as she was carefully considering her feelings for this man, she would realize that the new, nearly suffocating feeling she felt leading up to her talking to him simply felt like that because she hadn’t felt it in a long time. She felt… hopeful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the feeling as she started to talk, and talk, and talk, until she was sobbing and crying and leaning on his shoulder… It was the biggest feeling of relief she had ever felt in her life. It was like opening a pressure valve. Even though she didn’t say everything in this moment, it had been so long since she had said anything about this to anyone at all. Before, when she had tried, she had always felt like a burden… To Wakaba, and her family… and anyone else, really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki remembered Takeo’s words from the previous night, that it was nice to be trusted. Those words were probably what assured her as she continued to cry and vent and sob into the man’s shoulder. She couldn’t see Takeo’s face. Only felt him when he would reach his other hand up to try and comfort her, and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and the vibrations when he spoke, and it all made her feel so secure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… still don’t understand why the people around you are so foolish…” Takeo admitted, sounding embarrassed. “You had a child… And just because there is no father, everyone else decides to shun you?” He patted her shoulder and sighed. “I’m sorry… It sounds so lonely… I wish…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No wishing… I feel too happy for regrets right now, honestly,” Suki sniffled, shaking her head as she felt dazed. “Most of the time, I’m completely alone except for Goro, and there aren’t really any others that I can trust to share these burdens with… And I would never, ever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>say these things in front of Goro. He never did anything wrong… He was just born, and I never wanted to… burden him…” Suki trailed off, wiping at her tear crusted face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a good way of thinking about things,” Takeo complimented, smiling at her as the woman started to calm down. “I don’t know much about these things myself, but I don’t think a kid should have to shoulder the sadness of their parents. I’m glad I could help you in some way… before things took a turn for the worse…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was glad to talk to you about these things, too. I just wish it could be enough to last me as long as I needed it to,” Suki replied, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?” Takeo asked, causing Suki to freeze. She hadn’t realized she had said all of that out loud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s… No, I shouldn’t talk about it. You’ve done more for me than almost anyone I’ve ever met. To ask for more would be…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Selfish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that same voice from earlier chimed in. Already, it was starting to come back. It bothered her constantly, invading her head and chasing away all of her happiness, making her self hatred and malice grow. She had hoped after talking about it that she would feel okay for a bit, but already it had returned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Suki, please tell me what it is,” Takeo urged, a sad frown tugging at the woman’s heartstrings. Was he really that worried… for her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You should be able to handle this on your own… Do you really want to depend so much on a man that could betray you so easily? You should know by now that it has to be you, and only you, to take responsibility for your mistakes. Otherwise you’ll be a burden, and he’ll leave and abandon you because no one wants to carry that weight for you. Even you didn’t want to carry that weight last night…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On and on that voice went, filling her head with dread and hatred. It became almost stifling as she thought over and over these same thoughts. She had to take responsibility, and raise her kid, and try to make it through life. Take responsibility. She has to take responsibility for her mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her mistake…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What mistake had she made?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The more she tried to comprehend what that thought meant, the more angry she became. She had been trying so hard over the past several years, bowing down to men and women alike who sneered at and scorned her, all because she had…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He isn't a mistake…" Suki whispered to herself, causing Takeo to perk up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?" He asked, hoping she would continue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki shook her head, her thoughts coming to a screeching halt as she nearly growled at those thoughts, telling them to be gone. Her son was her only reason to get out of bed in the mornings, because she had to take care of him, and make a living in order to care for him. He was the only thing she allowed herself to have and hold and love in this cruel world, and the day she started to regret even that choice…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She… Couldn't let this go on… It was either death, or… Suki glanced at Takeo. Could she really… Share her burdens?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had to… She couldn't allow herself to die anymore… Not after actually seeing how much she had broken her son's heart when he thought she was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Takeo, I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Suki began, taking a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, "but one or two nights of actual comfort is never going to be enough for the several years of absolute misery that I've put myself through. I can't afford therapy, and my job… Doesn't cover that." Twas the life of a sex worker, she supposed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I see…" Takeo said mournfully, as he rubbed his forehead in exhaustion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know it sounds morbid, but right now, after all that has happened, I just want to last until Goro is eighteen. But he's only seven, so I guess I'm just too weak to keep going…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Takeo began to tremble, and Suki began to fear that she had angered or upset him. However, the man seemed to quickly cool down, as he looked up and gave her a sad look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"From what you've told me, you're not weak… Even strong things need support systems, and you've had none for many years. Not after…" Takeo sighed and ran his hands through his hair, still trying to comprehend what he had heard. Suki's family… the father of her child… and practically her entire community, turning her back on her just because she had gotten pregnant before marriage. To be abandoned like that… Takeo didn't think he could last even a fraction of the time she had.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it made him… Angry, or at least incredibly resentful. He had walked among these people whenever he got the chance, longing to be free of the Union and be a part of an actual community… To be free to have a family and live his life without the threat of the pain of death that the Union presented. But seeing what had happened to Suki did a lot to taint his vision of what he had been admiring for so long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not strong," Suki mumbled, shaking her head. "Just last night… I tried to…" She whimpered and looked away, ready to cry all over again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're strong to have lasted so long by yourself… And I admire you for that strength. It makes me… Happy, that I could help someone like you. I'm not strong, not as much as you. I've done a lot of terrible, horrible things to protect someone I care about, but you've been doing your best to protect and care for your loved one, all while doing what's right in a society that doesn't give a damn about you…" Takeo could go on and on about how much he admired and respected this woman… The more his thoughts continued, and the more his words tried to catch up just so he could tell these things to her, the more he wanted to continue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He… wanted to keep seeing this woman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a dangerous thought that sent alarm bells and red flags in his head. It was for hers, and her son's safety, that Suki had nothing to do with him. He had done his best to be discreet about saving others during missions, and he was confident that he had gotten away with that much, but to make repeated visits to one place in one country was asking for tragedy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But all the same, with how she was now, Suki was a danger to herself. She could die by her own hand before the DA-5 even caught wind that something was amiss with their sniper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But the more he kept trying to outright deny the possibility, the more he wondered, could he get away with it? Was there any possible method that he could use to sneak away and visit this place occasionally?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever he could come up with was impossible at worst, and at best, incredibly amateur. Still, despite the risks, there was once again something that compelled and captivated him to take the plunge. Despite how terrified it made him to think of what should happen if he failed, his body felt completely relaxed, as if his plans were something to be confident in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki had listened to his words from earlier, and had sat in tearful silence as she watched Takeo become still, a thoughtful frown on his face as he stared off at nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt that she should be scared of this man now. Afterall, he had just admitted that he had committed some terrible acts, and was most likely a dangerous person. She could ask about what he had done, but she knew that she was unlikely to get an answer, and it might be even more dangerous for her to try and meddle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was also the fact that… Takeo made her feel safe with that admission, somehow. If he really was a dangerous person, he was a danger to other people rather than her and Goro. Not to mention, it has also been so long since she had been around another adult that was genuinely trying to help her out of their own good nature.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Suki, if I kept coming to visit…" Takeo trailed off and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted this to work, but he couldn't even put into words what he thought this would accomplish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You… want to keep coming to see… me?" Suki asked, her breath catching as she heard his words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes. I would like to visit you… And perhaps your son, if you're comfortable with that. I have no… impure intentions with you, if that thought might start to scare you. I just want to help in what ways I can," Takeo looked at her apologetically. "I have almost no money, and as I said, I am no expert. All I can do is keep visiting you and help you continue forward…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Takeo, that's more than I could ever ask for," Suki said, smiling with so much joy that Takeo had no doubt that when she started crying, they were happy tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the woman cheered up, the two continued talking for another hour until Takeo announced that he needed to go. Suki nodded in understanding, and tried not to show her worry when Takeo said he probably wouldn't be able to visit often, but he would visit whenever he could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After Takeo left, Suki smiled tiredly, stretched, and then yawned. Normally after staying up so late at night with a man by her side, she didn't feel so happy and refreshed. The thought of her work dimmed her enthusiasm, but she shook her head. She was determined to go to sleep happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman quietly went over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it, cringing as it creaked and squeaked loudly. She glanced up at the bed and saw Goro lying still, holding the top of the blanket close to him like a stuffed animal and sucking on his thumb.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki smiled and tiptoed over to the bed, lying beside her son and running her fingers through his hair the way she knew he liked. "You know… You don't suck your thumb, Goro."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The little boy opened one eye, having been caught, and pouted. "When that man visits, am I going to have to go to the bathhouse?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki blushed, and shook her head. "None of that, Goro. You can stay when Takeo visits. He said he would like to get to know you, too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't want to get to know him…" Goro whispered, sounding nervous. "Whenever men visit, they hurt you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's going to be different with Takeo," Suki assured, quietly hoping to herself that she was right. "He wants to help us, and be our friend. He's going to make sure I don't try to leave and disappear… like last night. I really don't want to leave you, Goro… But I don't want you to suffer because of me, either."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro looked up at her, still looking anxious and nervous. The woman sighed painfully, knowing it was because of her that her son felt this way. Aside from scaring him so badly, last night had done something far worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has broken her son's trust in her. Not to mention, it could have made him start to doubt she really loved him. It hurt to know she had almost died, leaving him alone in the world with these feelings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki knew she had been reckless and stupid in thinking her death would do anything to actually help her son. She had to make it better. She would try anything, even befriending a complete stranger for the sole purpose of venting to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I made a promise to you last night, Goro, and I will keep it. I'll make everything better," the woman said, bringing the boy closer and hugging him. "I love you…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Suki sighed at the memory of that night, wondering idly what had made her think of it as she was just folding laundry. Her best guess was the strange call from Takeo, earlier. Still, she knew with the way her mind tended to work that she was probably just feeling depressed, and was just searching for a happy memory to look back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put the rest of Goro's ugly school uniform in their laundry basket and walked out of the laundromat. It wasn't her most ideal lunch break, but Sojiro had offered to make some curry for her when the cafe had emptied out. Of course, it usually was empty, but that just simply meant Sojiro was a generous boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki walked back into the small building and sighed, breathing in the scent of coffee in an attempt to wake herself up. She quietly stashed her basket of clothes behind the counter for safekeeping just as the door behind her jingled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Suki!" A voice happily called out, before she was wrapped in a tight hug which she immediately recognized due to the pair of glasses sticking into her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Futaba… You seem happy. Did you have a good day at school?" The woman asked, tying her apron back on just as Sojiro came down from upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was great! Or well, I guess okay. Nothing bad happened. It was just…" Futaba trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"School?" Suki finished with a giggle, causing Futaba to nod vigorously as she plopped down at one of the booths and set her Featherman backpack down on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Math… Suki, I need curry!" Futaba demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman was quick to fill the order, looking down at the old green featherman backpack that Goro had given the girl for her birthday last year. "Did my son go back to the apartment? I thought you guys were going to watch the marathon together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba frowned as she began to write out complex math problems with practiced ease, pushing her glasses up her nose with a furious jolt. "That traitor said he was 'feeling too sick' to do it now. He just has a crush on one of the new students."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki froze, nearly spilling the plate of curry all over the cafe counter as Futaba froze, realizing her mistake. "Oh no… Now I'm the traitor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goro… likes… someone?" Suki felt a pit of dread, even as she felt elated at the news. She slowly brought the plate over to Futaba and set it down, before sitting down as well, intending on lightly grilling the girl for details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suki, no sitting down on the job," Sojiro chastised, coming down the stairs of the attic with an exhausted look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Boss," Suki apologized, getting up and going back behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't Goro be here, too, if Futaba is here?" Wakaba asked, walking down the stairs and joining Sojiro at the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, he canceled because he's got the hots for someone!" Futaba whined, taking a bite of curry to drown her sorrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't say it like that," Suki murmured, giving the girl a light glare for emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The two of you have been looking forward to the marathon for weeks, though," Wakaba said with a frown of disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I go home I'll try to convince him to come here, but I make no promises. Honestly, Goro probably has a few other things on his mind besides his first crush," Suki said, sighing sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah… He looked pretty depressed all day in school a few days ago when he found out he missed his dad calling," Futaba recalled. "Hey Suki, when am I gonna get to meet Uncle what's-his-face?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. That's up to him," Suki answered, sticking her tongue out as Futaba pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you ask, Sojiro," Wakaba began, "Yes, this man does exist. I met him, myself, once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know I was going to say anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba mockingly clapped at her mother's teasing. She was probably the only one that could beat Sojiro in a game of wits and words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair. I guess I do believe your account over the 'proof' that Suki has," Sojiro said, gesturing to the delicate wedding ring on Suki's finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman blushed and clenched her fists, trying in vain to hide the ring from the man's teasing eyes. Even if the ring was only a ruse to make others think she was actually, legally married, it was still a precious gift, and she wouldn't have anybody, even Sojiro, mocking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure those are wise words to say to her, when you were just about to ask Suki for a favor?" Wakaba asked, her voice full of judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro grimaced sheepishly as Suki glanced over at him curiously. "Could it really be called a favor if I'm paying her overtime if she agrees? I'll be paying her, so I won't owe her anything after it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine then… A job. Now stop talking to my friend like she's anything but trustworthy, and ask her if she wants to help you," Wakaba demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro huffed, and Suki knew he was only doing this now to get a rise out of Wakaba. Suki knew that he believed her. He was like a father to her, in many ways. Thanks to him, Suki only had to work two jobs now, instead of the three she had used to have to do. That was the least of the things he had done to make sure Suki and her son could live comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He believes me… Probably because he knows I would never have come to him for help without Wakaba's encouragement, and I never would have reached out to her again if Takeo hadn't encouraged me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suki thought to herself, knowing that much was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sojiro, what can I do to help?" Suki asked kindly, going near the back of the cafe's kitchen to get a rag and soapy water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro sighed through his nose. Thinking about this problem never ceased to exhaust him, but at this point it couldn't be put off any longer. "You know that young couple that comes in here about once a month? The ones who wear fancy coats even in the middle of summer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki nodded, wiping the rag across the countertop as Futaba got up and put her now empty plate into the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, a couple that they're friends with have a son, who recently got into a bit of trouble with the law. Those friends reached out, and those customers talked to me about it, and long-story-short, he's going to be living with me for a year, on parole." Sojiro watched as Suki took in this information, closing her eyes as she put the rag on the lip of the bucket, satisfied with her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does this have to do with me?" The woman asked, a nervous pit in her stomach as she tried to put together what Sojiro might possibly need from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… The kid got in trouble for 'violently assaulting someone on the street,' and with Futaba staying with me more and more while Wakaba is putting the finishing touches on her research, I don't know if it's a good idea to have this kid stay in the house with me," Sojiro explained. He noticed the look Suki gave him and shook his head. "I'm not asking you to have the kid stay with you. You have a kid to worry about, too, after all. He's going to be staying in Leblanc's attic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki actually stopped her work to look at him incredulously. "Are you talking about the dusty, dirty room above us that doesn't have a bed?! Even with a criminal record, no kid deserves that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. That's why I need you," Sojiro said, looking tired after this explanation. "He's going to be here in a couple of weeks. So if you would like to, I want you to come in one of these days after work, with paid overtime, of course, and help me move that spare bed in my house. You know, the one that Goro uses when he comes over for sleepovers. You can also clean the attic, too, if you're feeling up to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki pursed her lips, considering the idea. "If it's after my shift here, I don't know if I'd be able to make it… Especially if I'll have a shift at Big Bang Burger afterwards." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I probably will, with how stingy and cruel that business can be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn't speak those words aloud though. No matter how bad the work was, it was probably the best second job she could have. She wouldn't dare ask Sojiro for a higher pay. Leblanc was barely staying afloat, and Sojiro already paid her far more than he should have been able to afford to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking for a different job besides Big Bang Burger was also risky, because as it was right now, the way her shifts lined up with her day was perfect. She could be at home every morning to help Goro get ready for school, and every evening to make dinner and tell him goodnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I could do it over the weekend, or when the cafe is closed during the day for our lunch break?" Suki asked, which seemed to make Sojiro annoyed and uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way am I asking you to give up lunch, or your weekend, just to help me move a bed. It's fine. I can move it myself--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I do want to help, and I could always use some extra money… How we're going to do it could take some figuring out, but what about this? Goro could come for a sleepover at your place with Futaba, and while he's doing that I can move the bed, before going to my other job. Then at closing time, since I'll already be cleaning up, I can tidy the attic up, too?" Suki proposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro looked sad at that, rubbing his fingers against the bridge of his nose as though it hurt his head. "You really do just want to be by your son, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I guess my proposal made it obvious," Suki replied, looking out at the restaurant, happy for once that the cafe was pretty much barren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind sleeping over with Goro, but he better make up for skipping out on Featherman!" Futaba exclaimed, before crossing her arms. "Now that he's a year above me in high school, it doesn't seem like he has time for me anymore. Is that any way to treat a cliched childhood friend? We should have made a sacred vow from when we were kids, promising that we would always be together! Then he'd have to come watch anime with me…" The girl continued to pout, until Wakaba came to her side and hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If my memory of what you like to watch is still correct, wouldn't that mean you were in love with him?" Wakaba asked, laughing as Futaba gave her a look of disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ew, no way! He's like a brother, mom! A big, stupid, backstabbing brother…" Still looking depressed, Futaba put her folders and binders back into her backpack, before walking over to the front doors. "Homework's done. I'll go back to your place, Sojiro."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay safe!" Sojiro and Wakaba both shouted after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I promised you curry, too Suki. I'll give you extra if you can get Goro to come over here for the marathon," Sojiro stated, already putting one scoop extra onto the plate he was preparing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, prepare a to-go box for Goro, and I guarantee you I can convince him to come," Suki promised with her hand over her heart. "And some coffee," she added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming right up," Sojiro said with an amused smile. "Isn't he a bit young to be drinking coffee, though?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's seventeen, so it's not like he'll be getting any taller. Besides, he likes feeling grown up," Suki explained. At least, that was the best way she could think to explain it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We aren't going to be seeing many more customers today. None that I can't handle myself, anyway. So you eat your curry and then get going," Sojiro advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The marathon starts in two hours, and with traffic and subway schedules, you'll want to get going soon so you can make it in time," Wakaba added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki nodded, practically inhaling her curry before hurriedly getting ready to go. She quickly grabbed a trash bag and stuffed all of her laundry into it, before slipping the bag over her shoulder. She would be able to get the laundry basket the next time she came into work. Making sure that the bag was secure, Suki then accepted the thermos of coffee and tupperware dish of curry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Suki said, awkwardly bowing, before dashing out the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Suki arrived home with an unceremonial sigh, setting all of her things on the small kitchen table. She grabbed the coffee thermos and packaged curry, making sure each was at the optimal temperature. When she was satisfied after a few rounds with the microwave, Suki went up to the door to her son's room, knocking gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the door, the sound of rustling paper was heard, and Suki felt her curiosity grow. Normally Goro did very well with his homework. Or was this something else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in," Goro's voice said, and Suki gently pushed the door open, balancing the food in her hands as she gave her son a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing, Birdie?" Suki asked, setting the food and coffee on the boy's desk. "Sojiro packed some food for you, by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not accepting the bribe," Goro stated, sitting up and staring at his mother with narrowed eyes and a thin mouth. "I know Futaba is disappointed, but…" His stare was suddenly redirected to his feet, and he sighed. "I'm just… not feeling up to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki pursed her lips. "That's fine. If you really don't feel like going, then you can stay here with me for a couple of hours and tell me about this crush you have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro's eyes immediately widened, and he looked at his mom with such a miserable expression that it made her heart ache. "Futaba couldn't keep it a secret, then… How is that going to convince me to spend time with her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because, in the end she's doing you a favor. If you had kept it a secret from me, and I found out on my own… I'm not sure how I would react, or how unreasonable I might become." Suki sighed and shook her head, trying to banish the memory of a night spent long ago. "You know I trust you… Right, Goro?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom…" Goro looked at her, eyes sad and doe-like. "Of course I do. I promise that I won't be like… My father. I'll be careful, and I won't be a bastard, knock some girl up, and then abandon her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki giggled, even as his promise warmed her heart. "I appreciate it, but you never know what will happen, especially when it comes to… baby-making."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, I'm seventeen. You can just say sex," Goro deadpanned, causing the woman to blush and hide her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know… It's just so hard to think about. You're not my baby boy anymore…!" Suki whined, pulling her son into a hug and sitting his face with kisses. "Is that why you don't want to watch Featherman? Do you think you're too old for it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're never too old for Featherman," Goro stated seriously. "I think… I just really want to be home, right now. What if Dad calls?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goro…" Suki whispered, her voice faint as she looked away from him briefly. If visits were rare, then calls were even less so. They both knew this, but it was still so hard to say it for him. She looked back up at her son, and at the unsure set of his shoulders, before making a slight smile form on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If he calls again, then don't worry. I won't let him hang up until you get a chance to talk to him," Suki stated confidently. It helped that tonight was one of the only nights a week she didn't have a shift at Big Bang Burger. "But you have to keep your promises, too. You made a commitment to watch the Featherman marathon with Futaba, and you have to honor that tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I know. Still, what about…" Goro seemed to struggle to admit it to himself. "What about my crush?" He asked, looking ready to swallow his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can worry about discussing it later. I won't even mention it, so just forget Futaba's little betrayal for now. She seemed really sorry about it, too, so you'll probably have a chance to make up with her tonight," Suki explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro sat in silence for a few minutes, considering his mom's words. He knew she had a point. The marathon only happened once a year, on the anniversary of the first episode's airing date. He could be upset with Futaba tomorrow. For everything else… He trusted his mom to handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll forgive her if she also helps me record the marathon, for when Dad visits next time," Goro stated, causing Suki to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Explain that to Futaba then, and make sure you eat this before you go," the woman stated, setting the slowly cooling food in front of her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, it's a deal," Goro agreed, and the two shook hands on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro took his food to the kitchen, and Suki followed him in, grabbing the bag of laundry off of the small table and taking it to their small couch so that she could begin the long process of folding and putting away. While Goro was gone, she planned to thoroughly clean the house, that way it would be ready for yet another long week of a mother and son that hardly had time to pay attention to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about five minutes, Suki looked up to find Goro getting ready to leave, shrugging on a black jacket and grabbing a red umbrella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have everything you'll need?" Suki asked, worried when she saw he didn't have a bag of nightclothes or anything with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have my phone and charger, and Sojiro and Futaba practically have the place set up for a last minute sleepover. I even have a toothbrush there, just for me," Goro reminded her. "Besides, I'm not even planning on spending the night. I'll just have Sojiro drive me back after the marathon is over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Stay safe," Suki said, reminding him once again of things they had discussed hundreds of times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine. I've made the trip alone a bunch of times," Goro assured, before walking up and giving his mother a hug. "I know this is what you were really after."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it that obvious? No, wait, of course it is, because I love you," Suki said, hugging her son tightly and wanting not to let go. However, after a few seconds, the two quickly separated, and Suki made a shooing motion with her hand. "Be off, then. I have work to do, and you have some fun to be getting to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Save some stuff for me to do tomorrow," Goro said, before walking over to the apartment's door and walking through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I will," Suki stated, already thinking of the chores she wouldn't be able to get to that night. It was going to be bitter, and exhausting work, and she would have to remember to keep an eye on all of the phones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She may not be expecting a call from Takeo, but she had a promise to keep. Just as well, she still hoped with all of her heart that he would be able to call, too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In honor of the Noblesse anime coming out, I decided to post this AU I've been thinking about for a few months. I mostly wrote these parts just for fun, and while I do want to continue with this, I promised myself I would only work on one story at a time, and I already have a story I' hoping to finish this year, called A New Route. That and this story is over on fanfiction.net, and will be cross-posted on here once I finish with it and have a chance to make some improvements on it. Feel free to read A New Route in the meantime, on my fanfic.net account rebelturtle9-1-3. Don't expect any more updates coming anytime soon, but feel free to leave a review. I love getting them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>